jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki/Fan Art
Witamy na Fan Art! Trafiłeś, a może trafiłaś na stronę poświęconą działalności artystycznej związanej z filmem "Jak Wytresować Smoka"! Jeśli masz coś ciekawego do zaprezentowania społeczności fanów "Jak Wytresować Smoka", jest to strona dla Ciebie! Jeśli chcesz wstawić tekst, zdjęcie lub zdjęcia z opisami, lub cokolwiek innego: #Utwórz nową sekcję za pomocą Nagłówka 2. #Nazwij odpowiednio swoją sekcję. #W nowym akapicie wstaw tekst lub opisz swoją działalność. #Jeśli masz zdjęcia/filmy, utwórz galerię i wstaw grafiki. #Podpisz się, jakkolwiek chcesz. Możesz użyć podpisu Wikii, wciskając dwukrotnie klawisz na lewo od 1 z wciśniętym jednocześnie klawiszem Shift (~~ ~~) #Nie wolno zmieniać opisów i grafik innych użytkowników, kasowania i modyfikowania dodanych przez nich treści, dodawania treści wulgarnych, wandalizmu itd. W przypadku naruszeń zarówno strona, jak i "wandal" zostaną zablokowani. #Zamieszczać można tylko swoje własne prace. Nie wolno kopiować cudzych treści z Internetu i podpisywać ich własnym nazwiskiem/etykietą. #W razie problemów/pytań proszę o pozostawienie wiadomości u administratora NightFireDragon (Ps: Klikni w napis ,żeby zobaczeć moje prace :P ) thumb Agaciorek03 Tu będę wstawiała moje prace związane z JWS i JWS2. Choć nie najlepiej rysuję mam nadzieję, że niektórym się spodoba. thumb|left|278px|Mój pierwszy rysunek.thumb|278px|Czkawka i Szczerbatek w locie. To Obrazek na konkurs. thumb|left|278px|Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka Trzeci Kliknij tu by obejrzeć moje prace Choochlik Tutaj będę zamieszczać moje rysunki ( i nie tylko) związane z JWS. Moj Plakat.jpg|Trochę wakacyjnej nudy ;) Moj Szczerbatek.jpg wisiorek_klasa_tropicieli.JPG|Wisiorek z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym wisiorek_wodna_klasa.JPG|Wisiorek z Wrzeńcem Snog_Szczerbatek.jpg|Siemka ;) Szczerbatek_Czkawka.jpg Rozalia27 Tutaj będę dodawała moje szkice smoków i wikingów, które będą powiązane z JWS i JWS2. Będę też dodawać kolaże związane z produkcją DreamWorks Animation. CIMG4260.JPG|Astrid CIMG4276.JPG|Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) CIMG4264.JPG|Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura) To jest mój pierwszy szkic, od tego się wszystko zaczęło. pizap.com14048118636131.jpg|Z nudów zrobiłam sobie trzy kolaże, oto pierwszy z nich. CIMG4265.JPG|Wandersmok pizap.com14048133715851.jpg|To drugi kolaż, który zrobiłam. Która część podobała wam się bardziej ? bo mi zdecydowanie druga. CIMG4289.JPG|Z nudów narysował własnego pomysłu dziewczynę, którą nazwałam Irmina. CIMG4298.JPG|Z nudów narysowałam nowy gatunek smoka, długo myślałam nad nazwą, aż wymyśliłam bardzo głupią zresztą nazwę Kolczyzgon. pizap.com14048146536081.jpg|A oto trzeci z moich kolaży, który zrobiłam o 7 animowanych filmach DreamWorks Animation. Karolas11 Tu będę wstawiał własne rysunki smoków i być może także wikingów z JWS szczerbek rysowany przeze mnie.JPG|'Szczerbek z Czkawką' Bluefury Tu będę dodawać swoje przace związane z smokami jednak nie zawsze z tymi JWS. Snapshot 20140514 3.JPG|Zielony smok. Snapshot 20140514 1.JPG|Jedna z lepszych mojich prac. Snapshot_20140518.JPG|Błękitna Furia Snapshot_20140611_4.JPG Snapshot_20140611_2.JPG|smok Snapshot_20140611.JPG|mój rysunek Snapshot_20140606_1.JPG|Cesarz Pióro łuski Snapshot_20140611_3.JPG Snapshot_20140611_1.JPG|paw w moim wykonaniu Snapshot 20140616.JPG|Smutna Aura Wichura99 Tutaj będę moje rysunki smoków: Cloud_Jumper_.jpg|Cloudjumper DSC_0435.JPG|Wrzeniec DSC_0438.JPG|Czarno-biała Wichura, rysowana z małej figurki Wichury Instant Ice photo.jpg|Instant Ice (PL. Piorunujący lód) mój wymyślony smok :-) Wandersmok Oto są moje smoki:) Warzypluj.jpg Kiiyuko13 oto moje rysunki :) 665.jpg|Szczerbatek 666.JPG|Moja Smoczyca Shila ♥ 668.JPG|moje rysowanie z nudów :D 669.JPG|smok z mojej książki (Tajemnice Smoczej Góry) 670.JPG|to rysuneczek na 10 minut ;) 671.JPG|z dedykacją dla Poli1301 i Καρδιά του Δράκου (jak ktoś też chce dedyk z jakimś smokiem niech pisze) 672.JPG|narysowany przeszło 1 i pół roku temu, a dziś rano pokolorowany :) 673.JPG|i kolejna Wichurka 674.JPG|i taki tam smok bez nazwy 675.JPG|i taki Hakokieł 676.JPG|Straszliwiec Straszliwy 677.JPG|Szepcząca Śmierć 667.JPG|Nocna Furia 678.JPG|Sztukamięs 679.JPG|Speed Stinger 680.JPG|Thornado <3 681.JPG|Tajfumerang z dedykacją dla Dagiry 682.JPG|taki kawałek Hobblegrunta 683.JPG|i taki nie zbyt udany Cloudjumper 004h.JPG 008.JPG|ja się czasem nie rozumiem... 005ff.JPG|to moje dwie prace (na jednej kartce, żeby nie marnować specjalnego papieru) 010hh.JPG|przypadkowo uciełam mu fragment pyska.. :/ 011.JPG|takie tam rysowanie na sprawdzianie z historii.. 012.JPG|a to narysowane na kartkówce z matmy 014fg.JPG|a to narysowane na najgorszej lekcji świata (przynajmniej u mnie w szkole) - na muzyce 016g.JPG|Królowa Ognioglizda 018f.JPG|Hakokieł z przyrody.. 023.JPG|Marazmor z zeszytu od matmy 026g.JPG|a te kilka koni to tak zeby pokazać że nie tylko smoki rysuję 030.JPG|i kolejny konik :) 031h.JPG|i tu kolejny koń 03288.JPG|i kolejny konik :) 033.JPG 035.JPG 034.JPG|i mój koński odpowiednik :) 037.JPG 038.JPG|a to źrebak ze stadniny nie daleko mojego domu 039.JPG 040.JPG 041.JPG 048.JPG|i to takie z mojego ulubionego serialu (zaraz po Jeźdźcach Smoków) 049.JPG 050.JPG 051.JPG 052.JPG|a to Shila z Epoki Lodowcowej 053.JPG|i tu też Shila 077.JPG|zajęło mi to AŻ 5h i 15 minut wraz z pokolorowaniem (pisaki i brokatowe cieńkopisy) Pola1301 Tutaj bendą moje rysunki związane z JWS2 i mojimi blogami. Blinded winger paint.png Broszka.JPG|Broszka Zacmienie.JPG|zaćmienie 1000px-Snapshot_20140416.JPG|Basin+Mieczyk Fioletowy smok.png|Fioletowy smok Takie tam na paincie.png Dzika Nocna furia.JPG|Moje zajęcie na majówce Kolorowy smok.JPG 'Szczerbatek2305' Będę tu dawać swoje rysunki związane z JWS. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobają. Może nie mam wielkiego talentu, ale myślę, że chociaż troszeczkę ładnie... HTTYD.jpg|Takie szybkie HTTYD Nocna Furia.jpg|Rysunek Nocnej Furii, mam nadzieję, że go widać. -Szczerbatek-.jpg|Oto Szczerbatek rysowany w paincie. images (1).jpg 20140417_194342.jpg|Nocna Furia strzela! Krzykozgon.jpg|Krzykozgon NFT.jpg|Taka tabliczka na drzwi od mojego pokoju. Jest tam napisane ,,Night Fury Toothles Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! Tego pokoju strzegą smoki!" Szkic.jpg|Taki tam szkic :P Stormcutter.bobo.jpg|Rysunek Stormcuttera z mojej księgi smoków :-) Atakuj!2.jpg|Wichura atakuje! Toothles.jpg|Szczerbatek Nieudany_Śmiertnik.jpg|Taki mój pierwszy, troszeczkę nieudany Śmiertnik 12Kolczasta Furia2.jpg 12Kolczasta Furia.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok Kolczasta Furia KOSZMAR.jpg 12Parodech.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok Parodech (Szkic) JWS2rys.jpg|Mój plakat JWS2 HTTYD2.rys.jpg|Szczerbatek rysowany z pamięci. Siodło i ogon co prawda z serialu, a podpis z JWS2, ale to nic. NF.jpppg.jpg|Takie coś ze szkoły NOC.jpg Plakatmy.jpg Krzyk.jpg Wandek.jpg Chmur.jpg Chmur2.jpg Bewi.jpg Nocn.jpg Speed Stinger Natomiast ja pochwale się moimi rysunkami szczerbatka i innych smoków. chibi toothless.png toothless.png Skrilluś.png|Głowa Skrilla Rawr.png|Derpowaty Straszliwiec Speedy.png Osesek.png|Osesek Cloudy.png|taki tam, szybki szkic Cloudjumper dragon.png|dokonczony cloudjumper New Canvas.png|praca na konkurs toothless11.png toothless from book.png Toothless and Speedy.png 13.png|taki tam, szybki bazgroł Szczerbekismoczymietka.png|Czy ktoś powiedział... SMOCZYMIĘTKA? huehue.png dla IPH.png|Dla IntergalaktycznegoPuszystegoChomika :* Night Fury Toothless Moje rysunki. − sm1.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy sm2.jpg|Wyspa Nocy sm3.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz sm4.jpg|Krzykozgon sm5.jpg|Nocne Furie szeptozgon d.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla Whipering Death Szp i sc.jpg|Szpadka i Scauldy z dedykacją dla Samukai2000 szczerbek 123.jpg|Szczerbatek w paincie (wiem nie udało mi sie) Cloudjumper 123.jpg|Cloudjumper w paincie. Rysowany z pamięci więc prosze o wyrozumiałość fj.jpg|Mój wymyślony smok ,,Furiobij,, :) Tylko nie w pełnej okazałości :( Samukai2000 No to ja też coś pokaże :D. Moje rysunki smoków. Zachęcam do komentowania :). Mój Szczerbatek.jpg|mój pierwszy rysunek P1150274.JPG|Zębirogi P1150275.JPG|Straszliwiec P1150276.JPG|Parzypluj P1150277.JPG|Krzykozgon z dedykacją dla Screamingdeath77 P1150278.JPG|Skrill P1150279.JPG|Szczerbatek :D P1150280.JPG|parzypluj 2 P1150281.JPG|Straszliwiec 2 P1150282.JPG|Tajfumerang P1150283.JPG|Szczerbek z dedykacją dla Nocna Furia 1 P1150284.JPG|Śmiertnik P1150286.JPG|Thornado P1150287.JPG|Drzewokos P1150288.JPG|Ognioglizda P1150289.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla WhisperingDeath P1150290.JPG|Gronkiel P1150291.JPG|Gronkiel 2 P1150292.JPG|Szczerbatek - uśmiech P1150293.JPG|Rybka i Szczerbatek P1150294.JPG|Plazma P1150301.JPG|flightmare P1150303.JPG|Czerwona śmierć w (nie)pełnej okazałości P1150336.JPG|Hookfang P1150348.JPG|Speed stinger P1150347.JPG|Stadko Speed Stinger P1150346.JPG|Śmiertnik Atakuje! P1150349.JPG|Hipnoza... P1150350.JPG|Skrzydłochlast P1150351.JPG|Zaduśne zdechy P1150352.JPG|szczerbatek z dedykacją dla Janinki P1150353.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć P1150354.JPG|Straszliwiec Straszliwy P1150356.JPG|Wrzeniec P1150361.JPG|Koszmar Ponocnik P11503592.JPG|Nowy ogon!?! P1150367.JPG|Krzykozgon P1150372.JPG|Skrill P1150368.JPG|Mniam Mniam rybki P1150373.JPG|Gnatochrup :D P1150384.JPG|Sidlarz P1150377.JPG|Królowa ognioglizda P1150387.JPG|White Night Fury z dedykacją Lisicy 01 P1150394.JPG|Znak Berk P1150397.JPG|Z tłem P1150395.JPG|Ponocnik P1150393.JPG|Wichura P1150938.JPG|straszliwiec P1150944.JPG|Zebiróg P1150968.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie P1150969.JPG|A taka jedna z pierwszych prac P1150970.JPG|Oceanozap P1150977.JPG|Szczerbatek i Czkawka PRACA NA KONKURS P1150979.JPG|PRACA NA KONKURS (dokończona) P1150981.JPG|Valka i Cloudjumper P1150983.JPG|Valka i Cloudy P1150984.JPG|Valka w pełnej okazałości - jak mi wyszło? P1150982.JPG|Taki Drzewokos na szybko P1150990.JPG|Straszliwiec z dedykacją dla Trolki :) P1150991.JPG|Hej, kto mnie pomalował?! P1150992.JPG|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry z dedykacją dla Celestite P1150993.JPG P1150994.JPG P1150995.JPG P1150996.JPG|Mój FANtazyjny Wrzeniec :P P1150997.JPG P1150999.JPG P1160228.JPG|Brak czarnego daje o sobie znać... P1160224.JPG|Ognista klasa P1160225.JPG P1160237.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Bewildera :D P1160240.JPG|Przyjaźń P1160242.JPG|Trochę inna przyjaźń :P P1160244.JPG|Bewliderek nr 1 :D P1160254.JPG|Tajemnicza klasa :D P1160262.JPG|Wesołych Świąt życzę wszystkim smoczym fanom :D P1160310.jpg|Szeptozgon na drugą edycję konkursu P1160632.JPG|Trochę niedokończony Smaug z Hobbita :D P1160634.JPG|Rumblehorn :D P1160640.JPG|Smaug "W całej okazałości" :P P1160682.jpg|Szczerbek i Czkawka - rysunek na 3 edycję konkursu P1160692.JPG P1160693.JPG|Raincutter P1160695.JPG|Z dedykacją dla Nocnafuriagirl1 P1160701.JPG|Test nowych kredek do tkanin :D P1170558.JPG|Takie tam nudy P1170559.JPG|Smok absolutnie bez nazwy, gatunku statystyk ani niczego =P może kiedyś dam o nim bloga... może :P P1170560.JPG|Mam fazę na Grufa =3 P1170562.JPG|Patrz opis poprzedniego artu :P P1170564.JPG|To na szybko, to mnie nie zabijcie :P P1170563.JPG|Mały Koszmarek P1170566.JPG P1170565.JPG|Szczerbatku nie zabieraj ryb :P P1170567.JPG|Z dedykiem dla Bertis ;D Rory1345 Uwielbiam rysować smoki z JWS itp. a tu ( i na moim profilu) będę dodawał moje prace :) Myślę że się spodobają. Miłego oglądania. Cloudjumper02.05.14.jpg|Mój Stormcutter (praca również na trzecią edycję konkursu) :) DSC_9501.jpg|Lasertis wygląd aktualny LasertisPS.png|Lasertis poprawiony w PS DSC_9650.jpg|Z dedykacją dla wszystkich fanów Hidscrid a w szczególności dla Karolci DSC_9496.jpg|Gromogrzmot DSC_9499.jpg|Bewilderbeast DSC_9509.jpg|Rognat-wygląd aktualny Plik:DSC 9400.jpg Plik:Smok.jpeg|Z dedykacją dla Celestite :) Plik:DSC_9406.jpg Plik:DSC_9405.jpg RORY(SKARGI) CzarnaŚmierć123 Też się pochwalę. PICT0352.JPG|Szczerbatek Wichura.JPG|Wichura Hakokieł.JPG|Hakokieł Thornado.JPG|Thornado Wym i Jot.JPG|Wym i Jot screamingdeath77 Ja też chetnie się pochwalę. Zdjęcia z telefonu są słabej jakości więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Krzykozgon plast.png|Krzykozgon z plasteliny Koszmarek.png|Koszmar Ponocnik z plasteliny Gromek.png|Gromogrzmot- góra Gromek1.png|Gromogrzmot z plasteliny Zdjęcie0362.jpg|Astrid mówi cześć Zdjęcie0359.jpg|Astrid i Wichurka Zdjęcie0363.jpg|Astrid Zdjęcie0366.jpg|Wichura 1 Zdjęcie0364.jpg|Wichura- paszcza Zdjęcie0368.jpg|Wybierajcie- pochwalicie mnie albo ona da wam sporo kolców w głowie Zdjęcie0367.jpg Camille1034 Mam nadzieję że mi wzszedł :D Szczerbek.png Bez tytułu.png|"Współczesna Astrid" I love dragons Oto moje prace. Wielkiego talentu nie mam, ale staram się by były jak najładniejsze :D. 079.JPG|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbaty1.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w Paincie 002.JPG|Szczerbatek z plasteliny 005.JPG|Nocna furia w locie 542.jpg|Szepcząca śmierć 544.jpg|Szczerbatek (jeszcze ze swiom ogonem :) ) szczerbateczek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie szczerbusiek.png|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Gimpie 2 IMG_20140215_151352.jpg|Straszliwiec straszliwy IMG_20140216_191238.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy IMG_20140225_184402.jpg|Śmiertnik zębacz IMG_20140226_195720.jpg|Koszmar ponocnik IMG_20140301_150853.jpg|Krzykozgon IMG_20140315_164408.jpg|Zez IMG_20140315_164415.jpg|Takie szybkie coś IMG_20140315_170838.jpg|Valka i Cloudjumper (praca na pierwszą edycję konkursu) IMG_20140321_173258.jpg|Speed stinger DSC04395.JPG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek pokonujący Czerwoną Śmierć IMG_20140418_190648.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek węglem DSC04410.JPG|Klasa uderzeniowa DSC04406.JPG|Zębiróg zamkogłowy DSC04402.JPG|Śmiertnik zębacz DSC04400.JPG|Skrzydłochlast Tajfekkk.JPG|Tajfumerang DSC04408.JPG|Parzypluj DSC04409.JPG|Bewliderbeasty (praca na drugą edycję konkursu) DSC04420.JPG|Koszmar ponocnik DSC04421.JPG|Drzewokos DSC04422.JPG|Ognioglizda DSC04432.JPG|Stormcutter DSC04449.JPG|Mój wymyślony smok - Creeper dragon :D DSC04450.JPG|Polaris z dedykacją dla Lisicy01 DSC04454.JPG|Mały Śmiertnik zębacz DSC04453.JPG|Mały gronkiel DSC04452.JPG|Gromogrzmot DSC04451.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć DSC04455.JPG|Drzewokos DSC04456.JPG|Mój kolejny wymyślony smok :) DSC04460.jpg|Pazuroszpon dla Celestite DSC04465.JPG|Niezbyt udany Szczerbatek z plakatu DSC04466.JPG|Szczerbatek DSC04467.JPG|Kolejny Szczerbatek DSC04468.JPG|I kolejny Szczerbatek DSC04469.JPG|I jeszcze jeden szkic ze Szczerbatkiem DSC04478.JPG|Przynajmniej próbowałam cieniować... DSC04482.JPG|Oko Szczerbatka DSC04491.JPG|Szepcząca śmierć z dedykacją dla Whispering death DSC04509.jpg|Praca na trzecią edycje konkursu Oldzia3213 Ja też się pochwalę moimi pracami :) P270114 21.09.jpg|Szczerbatek z modeliny P270114_21.17.jpg|Szczerbatek z rybką Paint szczerbatek.png|Szczerbatek wykonany w paincie Szcerbatekmod.PNG P120214 14.42.jpg|Parzypluj P120214 14.43.jpg|Szepcząca Śmierć czkawkaiszczerbatekrys.PNG|Czkawka i Szczerbatek gotnf.PNG|Szczerbatek z hełmem ogonszczerbatka.PNG|Ogon Szczerbatka wichura.PNG|Śmiertnik Zębacz (Wichura) sztukamięs.PNG|Gronkiel (Sztukamięs) P270114_21.16.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbatka P270114_21.19.jpg P270114_21.13.jpg|Z cyklu rysowane na szybko P270114_21.18.jpg|I kolejne z cyklu "rysowane na szybko" P150214_17.59.jpg|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek P210314_10.29.jpg|Plakat JWS 2 (PRACA NA KONKURS) Ametysht Szczerbatek by Ametysht.png |Mój pierwszy rysunek Szczerbatka Ogrodowiec by Ametysht.png |Wydaje się że ma całkowicie czarne oczy, ale to taki efekt uboczny. Straszliwiec Straszliwy by Ametysht.png Speed Stinger by Ametysht.png Szepcząca Śmierć by Ametysht.JPG|Zwyczajny szkic Szpadka by Ametysht.JPG|Szpadka (trochę nie wyszła, ale mówi się "trudno") Himcia mam nadzieje że nie uszkodzę wam wzroku bo talentu niemam ale uwielbiam HTTYD :D Dok plakat.jpg|Mój nowy plakat tym razem na komputerze :D 2014-02-10 18.29.53.jpg|Jest nie najlepszy bo robiłam go z głowy w szkole dlatego twarz nie wyszła :) 2014-02-05 18.46.53.jpg|Astrid poprawiona węglem :) rysunek1 (1).jpg|Mój do tych czas najlepszy plakat :D 2014-03-15 11.08.06.jpg|Takie tam wczorajsze nudy 2014-03-15 22.09.45.jpg|Moja dokończona praca konkursowa co o niej sądzice? 2014-03-24 19.58.02.jpg|Moja praca z dedykacją dla Karolcia555555 :3 2014-03-24 20.28.18.jpg|Mój ulubiony art z Hiccstrid <3 2014-03-24 20.28.40.jpg|Czkawka poprawiony węglem 2014-03-26 17.01.43.jpg|Taki tam na Jubileusz :3 2014-04-08 15.38.29.jpg|Takie małe co nie co ze szkoły 2014-04-22 11.52.27.jpg|Takie tam doodle arty :3 może być? 2014-04-25 16.29.57.jpg|Stronka 2 2014-04-25 16.30.12.jpg|Stronka 3 2014-04-25 16.38.00.jpg|Stronka 4 2014-04-25 16.30.23.jpg|Możliwe że mój avatar zdecydujcie :3 2014-04-26 16.59.57.jpg|Napiszcie co sądzicie i czy dorobić tęczówki :3 2014-04-26 22.51.07.jpg|Dla Bertis 2014-04-27 15.24.02.jpg|Stronka 5 2014-04-27 15.24.31.jpg|Taki + możecie zobaczyć jak mniej więcej wyglądam i co uwielbiam :3 20140529 170007.jpg|Moja praca konkursowa :3 hiccup_by__himcia_by_himcia-d7kq6c4.jpg|Taki bazgroł w szkole :3 20140605 165357.jpg|Skończona praca konkursowa i jak? 10447074 312210115614057 5091015494607530935 n.jpg|Z opowiadania :3 Juki888 Poproszono mnie aby narysować Śledzika , Astrid i Czkawkę jako trzy ulubione postacie z bajek mojej siostry ;) Śledzik - Biesta Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Trójeczka.png|Śledzik - Bestia, Astrid - Śpiąca Królewna , Czkawka - Piotruś Pan Celestite Ma nadzieje, że moje rysunki spodobają się. Miłego oglądania :) 001.JPG|Śmiertnik Zębacz 002z.JPG|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy 009.JPG|Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) 017.JPG|Tajfumerang P2210485.jpg|Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry 003.JPG|Szczerbatek i Polaris - z dedykacją dla Nocnej Furii 1 i Lisicy01 004.JPG|Małe Nocne Furie :) 018.JPG|Lider Speed Stinger Praca Konkursowa.JPG|Smoki 024.JPG|Skłócony Wym i Jot 027.JPG|Wandersmok - z dedykacją dla Rory1345 031.JPG|Cloudjumper i Szczerbatek 032.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Pizza.JPG|Pizza...! Neo (2).JPG|Neo - Bio 033s.JPG|Szczerbatek Kama677 parzypluj.png|Parzypluj wandersmok.png|wandersmok zaduśny zdech.png|Zaduśny zdech IMG_0210.JPG|Szczerbatek i Polaris z dedykacją dla nocna furia1 i Lisica01 Mój fantazyjny Krzykozgon.JPG|Mój fantazyjny Krzykozgon 1111.JPG|Taki Szczerbatek na szybkiego 222.JPG|Hakokieł z techniką odrysowania z komputera 333.JPG|Gromogrzmot 000.JPG|Mój fantazyjny skrzydłochlast ( za długie nogi moim zdaniem) Wiem że nie mam talentu do rysowania, ale bardzo lubię smoki więc tu zamieszczam moje najlepsze prace.78.9.116.253 12:37, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) JoysticPL Przedstawiam Wam swoje prace związane z smokami z "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Będe wstawiała je rzadko ponieważ zajmują one dużo czasu. Miłego oglądania! PS: Te rysunki są w rzeczywistości trochę ciemniejsze. Szeptozgon-Szepcząca-śmierć.jpg|Szeptozgon (ok.3-4h o 3 ołówki i pisak) Koszmar-Ponocnik.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik (ok. 3-4h) RYSUNEK NA KONKURS Nocna-furia.jpg|Nocna Furia (6-7h 3 ołówki) Nocna Furia .jpg|Nocna Fura (ok. 2 h olówek, niebieska kredka awarelowa) skanowanie0108.jpg|Nie ma nazwy (ołówki, akwarele, pisaki, ok.6h) Kacpi44430 To ja też coś pokaze :3 SpeedStinger.png|Speed Stinger Dela1 Moje rysunki smoków :) rys.jpg|Cloudjumper gronkiel #.jpg|Gronkiel szeptozgon #.jpg|Szeptozgon zz.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy sidlarz.jpg|Sidlarz nf 2.jpg|Nocna Furia (Na konkurs) ws.jpg|Wandersmok kp.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik og.jpg|Królowa Ognioglizd SS.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy śm.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz fm.jpg|Flightmare ZZ.jpg|Zaduśny Zdech gg.jpg|Gromogrzmot w.jpg|Wrzeniec Natisia0910 DSC 0230.jpg DSC_0228.jpg DSC_0229.jpg 100 3875.jpg 100_3873.JPG 100_3874.JPG Oto moja twórczość. Rysunki smoków ;) GromGrzmot Takie tam szkice, mojego autorstwa. Gnatochrup na konkurs. Zdjęcie-0115.jpg Zdjęcie-0114.jpg Zdjęcie-0112.jpg Zdjęcie-0111.jpg Zdjęcie-0116.jpg Zdjęcie-0117.jpg Tysia123 Czas na moje bazgroły! Szczerbatek&Czkawka by Tysia123.png|Fanart narysowany na podstawie tego obrazka Szczerbuś.png|Mały Szczerbatek :3 Pastelik.png|Obrazek smoka gatunku wymyślonego przeze mnie Spioch.png|Śpiąca Krysztaobrzytwa Kryształobrzytwa.png|Krysztaobrzytwa Smok-dla-Bertis.png|Smok narysowany dla Bertis (Morskojad Błękitny) WężogonZielonoskrzydły.png ‎ |Smok narysowany dla Samcia, Wężogon Zielonoskrzydły Pazuroszpon.png|Smok narysowany dla Celestite, Pazuroszpon Niebiańskopióry Szczerbus.jpg|Szczerbatek rysowany w pociągu, w drodze ze Słowacji :P Szczerbusie.jpg|Kolejne Szczerbatkowo-pociągowe arty Szczerbus2.jpg|Szkic nieskończonego rysunku łączka.png|Czkawka zapodział się gdzieś z Astrid, więc Szczerbatek przyszedł popuszczać ze mną i moim smokiem bańki :P Medalion.jpg|Wisiorek z symbolem klasy uderzeniowej Medaliony.jpg|Reszta wisiorków Karolcia555555 będę tu wklejać moje rysunki (zdjęcia robione telefonem) 2014-03-08 11.jpg|Pyskacz Gbur .jpg|Stoick Ważki Sączysmark Jorgenson.jpg|Sączysmark Jorgenson 2014-03-08 11.58.04.jpg|Astrid Hofferson 2014-03-08 11.58.14.jpg|Dagurek Szalony 2014-03-08 11.58.25.jpg|Gustaw Larson 2014-03-08 11.58.32.jpg|MieczykThorston 2014-03-08 11.58.38.jpg|Szpadka Thorston 2014-03-08 11.58.54.jpg|Krzykozgon (nie wyszedł) 2014-03-08 11.59.20.jpg|Albrecht Perfidny 2014-03-08 11.59.39.jpg|Heathera (wzorowana na mojej najce-włosy) z dedykacją dla żywej wesji 2014-03-08 11.59.51.jpg|Gruby 2014-03-08 11.59.59.jpg|Wiadro (ręce dłuższe niż nogi) 2014-03-08 12.00.08.jpg|Pleśniak (starałam się najbrzydiej jak się da) 2014-03-08 12.00.18.jpg|Śledzik 2014-03-08 12.00.28.jpg|Jochan Kupczy Szczerbek 1.jpg|Szczerbatek zrobiony w Pixlrt Inne HTTYD Dragon Pile by Raugos.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka HTTYD Dragons by RayCycha.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Smokonerka Skończona wersja plakatu HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym HTTYD 2.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Hiccup.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym Astrid.jpeg|praca użytkownika User:Anna18krym 075.JPG|praca użytkownika User:I love dragons Skanowanie0003.jpg|praca użytkownika User:Janinka11 Zdjęcie0381.JPG|praca użytkownika User:Matrix9898 Lisica01 Wiem okropne ;( Night Fury Polaris♥ I miss you....jpg|Rysunek Polaris ;) Wyszedł lepiej niż te poprzednie :D To jest mój pierwszy taki rysunek, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość... Polaris Night fury sleep....png|Znowu nie wyszedł... DSCN4969.JPG|Rysowałam ją na 3-dniowej wycieczce "potajemnie" więc prosze o wyrozumiałość... Asti 1432 Webcam-toy-foto6.jpg Webcam-toy-foto5.jpg Webcam-toy-foto7.jpg Webcam-toy-foto13.jpg Webcam-toy-foto12.jpg Webcam-toy-foto11.jpg Webcam-toy-foto10.jpg Webcam-toy-foto9.jpg Webcam-toy-foto8.jpg cloudjumper 1432.png|Mój Cloudjumper coś z tytułem.png|Polaris and Toothles z dedyktem dla Lisicy 01 Shira.png|To moja wymyślona smoczyca Shira (czyt. Szira) webcam-toy-foto21.jpg|Astrid z JWS 2 webcam-toy-foto22.jpg|Szczerbuś (źle przycieniowany) jikolkjuyh.png|takie nudy..... mam nadzieję że fajne webcam-toy-foto23.jpg|Wandersmok!!!!!!! Chyba fajny..... Nie wiem webcam-toy-foto38.jpg|Coś prucz smoków webcam-toy-foto26.jpg|króliczek webcam-toy-foto25.jpg|przycieniowana głowa psa webcam-toy-foto27.jpg|smutny ślimaczek webcam-toy-foto28.jpg|jelonek..... wiem że jest krzywy webcam-toy-foto29.jpg|gitara webcam-toy-foto37.jpg|różyczka webcam-toy-foto35.jpg|feniks..... przycieniowany webcam-toy-foto34.jpg|wilki webcam-toy-foto30.jpg|coś ze zmierzchu..... webcam-toy-foto36.jpg|takie........ nudy na historii, matmie i polskim webcam-toy-foto31.jpg|Isabella Marie Swan Cullen webcam-toy-foto33.jpg|ktoś z polaka i matmy webcam-toy-foto39.jpg|Whisper tak jak chciałeś!!!! Skrillova 20140425 202514.jpg|Przeróbka pewnego obrazu. 20140427_123516.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik 20140427_172822.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz 20140430_134353.jpg|Speed Stinger 20140516_191129.jpg|Nocna Furia 20140516_191439.jpg|Szczerbatek i Stitch z dedykacją dla Celestite 20140518_130420.jpg|Szepcząca Śmierć dla Whispera 20140518_130636.jpg|Dla Bertis 20140628_105637.jpg|Skrill :3 20140628_105542.jpg|Wężogon dla Samukaia Bertis 1398661605504.jpg|Muszę się odwdzięczyć za płonącą wiewiórę :D 1399050646990.jpg|Fanghook :) 1400410408378.jpg 1400604591181.jpg IMG_20140619_191200.jpg|Największe dedykację należą się Samciowi (Samukai2000). Dzięki za pomoc bez Ciebie nie udało by się tego zrobić. :P Oraz dla DDBwiki za to że codziennie motywowałeś mnie do dalszej pracy. :D Dedykację należą się też wszystkim którzy są Arcie czyli : BlueFury, Lisica01, Kokosek853 i Ananasek, Pola1301, Night Fury Toothless, Tysia123, GregorGW, kowal987, Johnik, Janinka11, Ziemniak Andrzej, Speed Stinger , Mateuszlu1, Natasza.mentel, XAngel4x, Kimiko95, Whispering Death, Καρδιά του Δράκου, Trollka21, Himcia, Celestite, Karolcia555555, Kiiyuko13, Skrillova,Rory1345 OD BERTIS KOCHAM WAS! Natasza.mentel IMG_0354.JPG|dedykacja dla Bertis Night fury.png Image39.jpg|dedykacja dla Kiiyuko13 IMG_0352.JPG|Dziękuję WAM !!! IMG_0356.JPG|Nagroda dla Whispering Death IMG_0366.JPG|Nagroda dla Nocna Furia 1 IMG_0365.JPG IMG_0364.JPG IMG_0353.JPG|Z pamięci :P SMOCZYMIĘTKA.png|Prezent dla Bertis na urodziny :D IMG_0400.JPG|Nagroda dla Skirllova IMG 0408.PNG IMG 0417.JPG|Dzięki za pomoc Kapuki :D Kati001 Moje prace możecie obejrzeć tutaj^^ ( + 2 smoki! ) ♥Halszka454↓♥ *Tu będę zamieszczać prace... Już niedługo dodam rysunki, jak znajdę czas na przesyłanie zdjęć z telefonu :) *Tu przeczytacie o Iliris... *Postaram się względnie niedługo dodać resztę moich prac *Zajmujym siy rysowaniym smocyk pisklont i jak na moj gust mi to idziy (szyfr grwarowy xD łatwy do odczyt.) Iliris- moja furia w kolorze e-criue.jpg|Wydaje mi się, iż jest to e-cruie czy jakoś tak, ale nie wiem. Nadałam jej imię Iliris ;) Furia nocna.png|Cara Chery-moja.nocna.furia.jpg Rowan-moja.śmiertniczka.zębaczka.jpg Rosa ....jpg Halszka454 Astrid w JWS2.jpg|Astrid na wyścigach Halszka454 Mała Furia.jpg|Mała Furia Halszka454 Piskle Drzewokosa.jpg|Mały Drzewokos Halszka454 Piskle Szepczącej Śmierci.jpg|Mały Szeptozgon Halszka454 Piskle Wandersmoka.jpg|Mały Wandersmok Καρδιά του Δράκου Legendarne_złoża_smoczymiętki.jpg|Z dedykacją dla Samukaia XD Wężosmok dla Nocnafuriagirl1.jpg|Smokowąż dla Nocnafuriagirl1 2014-05-28_12.43.05.jpg|Szkic Nocnej Furii (średnio mi wyszedł :P) 2014-05-28 15.48.01.jpg|Dark Strike do bloga I HEARTH toothless 2014-06-14 16.43.53.jpg|Pegazik :) (trochę przybrudzony na skrzydle ale co tam :P) WodnyNahaj222 Zdjęcie0521.jpg|Wrzeniec na 3 edycję konkursu FanArt Zdjęcie0573.jpg|Oko Oszołomostracha Nocnafuriagirl1 Moje rysuki ;) Nigdy nie doceniam swoich rysunków :/ CAM00183.jpg|Mój pierwszy rysunek CAM00416.jpg|Dla Nataszy.Mentel :) CAM00228.jpg|Na szybko :) CAM00238.jpg|Dragon-Snakes mój wymyślony smok, więcej o nim na moim blogu ;) CAM00242.jpg|Straszliwiec Straszliwy CAM00243.jpg|Dla Mirona :) CAM00246.jpg|Dla NightFireDragon :) CAM00250.jpg|Dla Kapuki :) CAM00424.jpg|Dla GregorGW :) CAM00425.jpg|Na lekcji z nudów :) CAM00429.jpg|Na szybko z nudów :) CAM00432.jpg|Dla koleżanki z klasy Oli :) oczy.png|"Dawaj tą rybę, albo Cię zahipnotyzuję" CS JWS2.jpg|Czkawka i Szczerbatek z plakatu (nie umiem rysować twarzy :/ I nie miałam kremowej kredki :/ ) DSS.jpg|Nowa wersja Dragon- Snakes :) XWolfieXdragons kilka moich najlepszych prac: Hakuś.png|Hakokieł SzcerbuS.png|słonecko :p Eee.png|Szczerbusiek :) Ciaho2000 IMG_20140616_182438_563.jpg|Gromogrzmot IMG_20140616_182542_637.jpg|Szeptozgon nr.1 IMG_20140616_183657_382.jpg|Szeptozgon nr.2 IMG_20140616_183900_871.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz IMG_20140616_184015_412.jpg|Gronkiel IMG_20140616_184437_382.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik IMG_20140616_184723_798.jpg|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy IMG_20140616_184931_717.jpg|Zmiennoskrzydły IMG_20140616_185803_590.jpg|Krzykozgon IMG_20140616_183302_590.jpg|Wandersmok IMG_20140616_183041_445.jpg|Nocna Furia IMG_20140616_190427_108.jpg|Zdjęcie Grupowe Typhoomerang Zdjecie 8.JPG Zdjecie 16.JPG Zdjecie 15.JPG Zdjecie 14.JPG Zdjecie 13.JPG Zdjecie 12.JPG Zdjecie 9.JPG Zdjecie 7.JPG Zdjecie 6.JPG Zdjecie 11.JPG Zdjecie 10.JPG Zdjecie 5.JPG Zdjecie 4.JPG Zdjecie 3.JPG Zdjecie 2.JPG Zdjecie 1 (1).JPG Moje rysunki i księga smoków. Paulka0512 CAM00361.jpg|Szczerbatek w moim wykonaniu z dedykacją dla Rory1345 (wiem że wolisz Wandersmoki ale nie umiem jeszcze ich rysować więc może jak sie naucze to wstawie) Kociczka sd.png|a to moja Furia WiktoriaWiki12 Tu będe dawać moje piękne bazgrołki :D (pierwsze starcie z paint'em i moim telefonem do robienia zdj, z kartki) Raczej szybko kolejne się nie pojawią bo ktoś (mama) zrobił najazd na mój pokój i wywalił wszystko + moje rysunki ! Brawo -.- ad.png|No i pierwszą walke wygrywa paint xD Ale ja mu pokaże ! Obraz jeszcze nie skończony jak widać ale trudno szczerbatek beta v.3.png|Szczerbatek w paint'cie jak dla mnie jest całkiem całkiem :D Mam nadzieje że się podoba IMAG0378.jpg|Praca na szybko (Sczerbek i chmuroskok) Mam nadzieje że się podoba :) Zębiróg Zamkogłowyow.png|Mój Zębiróg w paint'cie starałam się ale uważąm że jest średni... No trudno oceńcie wy ckmuroskok.png|No i wkońcu wersja solo Chmuroskoka :D IMAG0383.jpg|Szczerbatek przed wytresowaniem :) (rysunek troche słaby bo kredeczki odmawiają posłuszeństwa) Kategoria:Fanon